Caste system
The Gem Homeworld maintains a strict caste system with every type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with own their privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gems who in any way deviate from their roles, be it intentional or not would be considered defective. Since penalties for such actions are so severe most disgruntled Homeworld Gems either keep their dissensions to themselves or are forced to go into hiding. Because there are so many of one type of Gem all Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. Gem Ranking Sector A Diamonds The diamonds are the Rulers of gem kind. White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Red Diamond and Yellow Diamond are the leader. Red Diamond supposedly had Earth as a colony. We now know that they are the most powerfull gems in sector A. First being White Diamond. The second is Red Diamond. The third is Blue Diamond and the weakest is Yellow Diamond. White has 50 colonies, Red has 25 colonies, Blue has 23 colonies and Yellow Has 23 colonies. * White Diamond : The Leader of the Sector A Diamond Authority and of Sector A in general. SHe is the most powerful Diamond and has the most colonies. She one of the two first Diamonds to comme in existance : Black Diamond. * Red Diamond : The former Leader of Earth's Colonization, He is the second in control in sector A. He is responsible of creating an army for homeworld. * Blue Diamond : one of the two lowest ranked Diamond, She is in charged of the diplomatique aspect of Homeworld;* * Yellow Diamond : The lowest ranked Diamond, she is jealous of Red Diamond's superiority over her and is in charged of creating the low ranking, servant gems on Homeworld. Moonstones Moonstones are Water and ice oracles capable of creating strong barriers and gales of water. She is capable of everything a Lapis Lazuli can do, but has extra abilities, therefor ranking her higher in the caste System. They don't have the same purpouse as Lapis as Moonstones are used to protect armies during wars and also serve as witches. * Moonstone : The moonstone who was traped in a light prison, she then become friend with Jake. Sapphires Sapphires can predict the future. They are rare aristocratique gems that are very high ranked. They are always protected by Ruby guards. Pyrite Pyrites are high ranking because they are crew captains, gem pirates. They are kind of like Nephrites with a crew ready to conquer other planets. The only Pyrite known so far is a homeworld hero, as he has a mural in the light temple. * Pyrite : She is a hero who Morganite explained that she is the best conquerer on homeworld who actually saved a diamond's ship once and conquered 19 colonies, including Earth. Garnets Hessonite hessonites are fleet commander and command random lower ranking gems like peridots or nephrites. The only Hessonite seen so far had a mission to come to earth to try and reactivate the 4 gem sages. * Hessonite : the gem commander who had an order from Yellow diamond to awake the 4 gem champions left on earth after the four diamonds left the corruption light. Demontoids Demantoids are still kind of unknown. So far, they seem to be high ranking and be researchers. Pyropes Pyropes are still unknown. They seem to be pretty high ranking. Beryls Aquamarine Aquamarines have not been introduced. Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazulis are made for terraforming. A proper lapi lazuli have not yet been introduced. Jades Jades have not been introduced so far. Larimar Larimars are still unknown. They seem to be a diplomatic gem. Zircons Kyanite Quartz Citrines White Quartz Agates Turquoise Coral Tourmaline Ruby Pearls Pebbles Gem Ranking Sector B Diamonds Emeralds Sapphires Serpantine Jades Nephrites Zircons Peridots Rutiles Quartz Amethysts Rose Quartz Agates Carnelians Tourmaline pearls Pebbles